Shrek V Dreck
by JozefNovak
Summary: Shrek is just continuing to live out the peaceful life he had after the events of Shrek Forever After and encounters a man, who claims to be an ogre and thinks that Shrek is Dreck, Dreck. It is the ultimate battle, Shrek versus Dreck! Who will win? -(SPOILERS)- There will be...-SPOILERS(a sequel)SPOILERS- And it will be m for mature...


**NOTE: THE FOLLOWING MAY CONTAIN SOME VIOLENT LANGUAGE AND THE USE OF SWEAR WORDS. THIS IS WRITTEN LIKE THAT OF A SCRIPT FOR A MOVIE. **

SHREK V. DRECK: THE SCRIPT

_The movie begins with the opening credits in a split plant life text. One side being green plant life, the other being dead with Tubular Bells playing in the background. After a little, Shrek gives monologue to a sunset in the background._

SHREK: I was once told that the world would roll me. I'm truly not the sharpest tool in the shed, and my name rhymes with Dreck. You may be wondering, what the fuck is a Dreck. That would be my thought on the word too if you told me about it, until today…

_As the Shrek logo grows like that of a plant, something spelled out as "Dreck" in a rather odd and striking font is being created through a flash of lights that eventually formed together in the color white. Slowly and ominously, a v pops in between the title Shrek above the title Dreck. _

_Shrek_

_ V_

_ Dreck _

_Otherwise, Shrek versus Dreck._

_We get an establishing shot of Shrek's swamp, with some nice peaceful music. And then the screen fades out and we enter his house._

_Just for added info, Dreck, the main antagonist of this film, is the color red, has a similar structure to Shrek, has an afro, and a beard. He has huge abs and never wears a shirt. However, he does wear some dark brown pants and some fine shoes. The other characters retain their appearances._

SHREK: Donkey, where are my waffles?

DONKEY: Man Shrek, you ain't been acting like yourself today, you _never _eat waffles.

SHREK: I don't care Donkeh! I'll just take your waffles! *Shrek proceeds to take Donkey's waffles*

DONKEY: That ain't cool man! What's wrong with you? Are you even Shrek? You don't sound like him.

?: Of course I am.

SHREK?: Donkey, I'm back, I got some onions from the nearby farm.

_Shrek gazes upon himself, and then through a smoke similar to a smoke bomb the figure's true form is revealed. The plant life around his house begin to die. Shrek roars a mighty roar and yells:_

SHREK: WHAT, ARE YOU DOING, IN MY SWAMP?!

?: Shrek is Dreck. This is our swamp.

SHREK: I am Shrek and only Shrek. I wouldn't be Dreck even if I wrecked. I assume your identity would be, Dreck?

DRECK: Yes. But Shrek is Dreck.

SHREK: I'm gonna give you one last chance to get out of mah swamp. Besides, how you got the disguise was pretty obvious. You just got something from the fairy godmother's abandoned little factory.

DRECK: Maybe so. Even if thou does not look the same as me, Shrek will always be Dreck.

SHREK: GET OUT OF MAH SWAMP!

_Shrek throws a punch that gets blocked. Dreck throws him extremely high into the air and jumps after him. Shrek begins thinking about the situation in his head:_

_SHREK: Oh man, what is this guy on? There is no conceivable potion that could give him this power. What if he is just this strong… _

_Dreck grabs Shrek in midair and attempts to pile drive him. Shrek somehow gets Dreck's strength and powers out of it._

SHREK: How'd ya like that Dreck? I promise you, I'm anything but what you expected.

_The two find a way to land. Shrek begins noticing that all plant life dies around Dreck's presence without his disguise. _

DRECK: Just as I expected. My power rubbed off on you. We are both ogres you know.

SHREK: Get ogre it! Shrek is not Dreck! Please check yourself before you try Shrekking yourself next time.

DRECK: Trust me, I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU THAT SHREK IS DRECK! THAT'S MY PROMISE! I WILL KILL YOU TO PROVE IT. THAT IS MY WAY!

SHREK: Looks like someone other than my dad has _only _one goal. My end. My death. My suffering. I won't let it happen just like I did as a child. And this time, I can fight! THAT IS MY WAY! I WON'T LET YOU KILL ANYMORE OF THE PLANTS, THE NATURE, OF MY SWAMP. EVEN IF I DIE TRYING.

DRECK: Hmm. You _will _die trying. I shouldn't even call you Shrek. May as well call you Dreck. And you can call me Shrek. We all know that Shrek is Dreck.

SHREK: OGRE MY DEAD BODY!

_Shrek charges at Dreck and they crash into a bunch of trees. Despite destruction of plant life, it isn't an issue for Shrek since anywhere Dreck goes when undisguised results in the loss of nature. The loss of his swamp. Even the loss of onions and their precious layers. Shrek begins pounding Dreck into a tree who's death was accelerated only from his presence._

SHREK: WHY! *punch* DO! *punch* YOU! *punch* KILL EVERYTHING IN MY SWAMP! *punch that destroys much of the area*

_Much of the area is covered in smoke after the blow. Dreck stands back up in front of Shrek._

DRECK: Because that's how I was born. At least you had a childhood that you can remember. I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF I WAS BORN THIS WAY. ALONE. THE ONLY THING THAT I CAN CLING ONTO ABOUT OTHER FORMS OF LIFE IS THAT… Shrek is Dreck…

_Dreck grabs Shrek and jumps into the air. Dreck finds a place to land while Shrek continues falling. While Shrek falls, Dreck punches him. Shrek loses his shirt thus revealing his newly born abs. Shrek gets up and says: _

SHREK: You don't demand respect Dreck. You earn it. All my life people hated me for being an ogre and I lived alone. It made me rude. Almost similar to you. However, I changed everything people thought about me by doing great things for mankind. Not just mah swamp. Saving Fiona from the castle, having kids, accepting Donkeh, saving Far Far Away Land, and accepting that my life can get tedious. All these things were not done for me, but for others. This is who Shrek is. An ogre, a man who got over his hate and did the greater good. That's why I am not Dreck. I ACCEPTED MY FATE!

_Shrek and Dreck have the greatest clash in all the movie. An ultimate balance of nature and no nature. As Shrek still suffers from his injuries from Dreck's mighty punch, Dreck gets an upper hand in the clash of their heads. He begins remembering Fiona, Donkey, the King, the Queen, and the many others in his life. He now remembers how Fiona would say some things like use your head. So he did (not literally). Inspired by Henry Cavill, Shrek uses his arms to snap Dreck's neck in the clash. Dreck falls, and Shrek gets knocked out from exhaustion. Fiona finds him, but Dreck's body is not found amidst the chaos. When Shrek wakes up, the first thing he says is:_

SHREK: I killed him? I- I- didn't want to Man of Steel him! THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! NO! I AM NOT A KILLER! I AM NOT FARQUAAD!

FIONA: It's okay Shrek, you had no choice.

SHREK: Why didn't he just check himself before he came. I didn't feel like myself in that fight, I think I wanted to kill him at the fight. Maybe Shrek isn't all that different from Dreck. Maybe I never did accept that I am just a big stupid ogre…

FIONA: Shrek, there is no one else exactly like you in this world. Shrek is Shrek and only Shrek. No one else lives in a swamp like this. No one has friends and a lover like me. No one. Even though you got wrecked a little in that fight, you will _always _be Shrek, and _no one_ _else. _Shrek, you are my love, you are my life.

_The scene fades out and once again we see the angles from the beginning of the movie, just with rare amounts of plant life. Shrek begins another monologue. _

SHREK: That's the story of Dreck. He changed me, but I couldn't change him. Some things will never change. The world is still rolling me, I'm still not the sharpest tool in the shed, and I will always be Shrek, and no one else.

_A black screen appears and then a quote is shown. It says, "Remember who u r bcuz onlee u r u." – A famous guy_

_Then, Dreck's body is shown. He spazzes a little, indicating that Dreck is __**alive**__. LET THE CREDITS ROLL. Shrek 2001 theme plays while giving credit to the people for helping make this movie. _


End file.
